


Haze of Clarity

by Saraiguma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Come Inflation, F/F, Painplay, Petplay, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Miller attempts to summon a demon and succeeds, to his own surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yashkonu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashkonu/gifts).



> A birthday present for my wonderful friend Taylor!

“Videte meo!” John shouted into the attic, all the junk that had occupied it pushed to the corners to make room for the intricate designed scrawled onto the floor. “Voca veteribus! Ad voluntatem meam.” A quick glance to the printout to make sure he got it right, this would never work but his pride prevented him from being anything less than perfect. “Implere volo! Cat quod corpus indiget creo a pulvis et cinis!”

He paused for a moment, almost disappointed that nothing had happened. He shook his head at his own foolishness as he stepped forward to clean the mess he had made. Nothing happened but at least he could tell his frat brothers he tried. 

As he leaned forward to wipe up the pig’s blood (bought from a butcher, he was no monster) the room suddenly was not. The world was not. John was not.

The air was ozone and choking. The air was ash and cinder. The air was wine and springwater.

There was a deafening silence. There was an impossible roar. There was the lilting of a clear voice. 

His body did not exist. His body was pain. His body was pleasure.

His breaths were ragged and raw. The world was real again but seemed false in its normalcy, a veneer of consistency painted over the chaos of the true nature of the universe. His mind and pulse raced in tandem as he tasted the nature of the universe.

John barely had time to glance at the room before a cruelly delicate laugh echoed in his ears. He was sitting splayed against the wall a dozen feet from where he last remembered being, the junk in the attic was either shattered to pieces or embedded into the rafters. In the center of the room a plume of smoke danced through a thousand half formed shapes.

“Has someone been a bad girl?” A voice like molten silver poured from the smoke as a figure took form. She was simultaneously exactly what John thought a succubus would look like and nothing like he expected. Rather than cherry red with pointed horns and miniature wings, she was made for war; covered in natural armor in shades of brown and grey. Her feet were thick scaled talons below swept back knees, her thighs were covered in grey scales that blended into the thick hide plates on her hips which masterfully framed the dick between her legs. Her torso and arms would have seemed like a normal human’s, if exceptionally toned, were it not for the shade and scales covering them both and the long claws at the end of each finger. Her head outshone the alienness of her lower body; too large mouth filled with predator-sharp teeth, nose that was little more than slits, distressingly large eyes of molten gold, and hair in an unnaturally deep red which covered pointed ears and large swooping horns. “Because I’ve come to punish you.”

A breathy hiss slithered between her teeth as she advanced upon John. She quirked her head to the side as her eyes scanned him with a curious hunger. “You,” Her voice was breathy and soft without being weak, like everything else about her her voice projected an unreserved and hard-fought strength, silver and steel. “are _not_ what I expected.” The sides of her mouth quirked up, a predatory smile. “But those end up being the _most_ fun.”

“Wh-wha?” John was at a loss for words, the cruel teeth and eyes looming over him causing him to press into the wall and shrink into himself, prey instincts taking hold. “Wh-who-what are you?”

The demoness ran a thick tongue across the points of her teeth. “You should know darling, you summoned me.” A throaty chuckle made John shiver. “Though you should work on the finer points of your summoning.”

“Wh-what does that mean?” John panicked, he had gotten everything perfect, the circle, the materials, the ritual itself; but if he had messed up-

“Don’t worry about that. For now.” The woman grabbed his chin and locked his gaze to her. “I am X'ss'tzan'lori, Succubus of the Fourth Well, crown princess of Kh'na and daughter of X'ea'tzan'isel, and I believe I have a job to do.”

“K-ks-kist-” John stumbled over each syllable.

“X’ss’tzan’lori” She said, enunciating clearly.

“Xks-tezn” John tried hopefully, terrified of angering the demoness.

“Just-” The succubus blew air through her lips exasperatedly. “Call me Lori, it’s a lot easier for human tongues, okay?”

“L-Lori?” John asked shakily, only continuing when she gave a patient nod. “I only really tried this summoning on a bet so you don’t really have to-”

John was silenced again by Lori’s thumb, claw lightly scraping his skin as she massaged his lip. “Sweety, almost no one summons a concubus expecting us to actually show up. But that’s what makes it enjoyable.” She laid a soft kiss on John’s mouth, chasteness melting away as her substantial tongue gently probed his lips. “And if you’re a good girl it’ll be enjoyable for both of us.”

“You keep saying that, I’m not a girl though.” John interjected, gesturing halfheartedly at his decidedly masculine body.

Lori tilted her head and smiled sympathetically for a moment before leaning past his face, tongue flickering into his ear. “But do you want to be? For just a night?”

John hesitated, glanced around before biting his lip and nodding sheepishly.

“Ah-ah, I want you to say it.” Lori hummed, nibbling at John’s ear.

“P-please.” John’s tone was needy and desperate. “Turn me into a girl. I hate my body and my life and everything I’m expected to be. Change me. Just for tonight. Please.”

“Oh you’re such an eager pet.” Her pointed teeth nipped at his neck. “Let’s see what we can do for you.”

John gasped as he felt a row of squaline teeth sink deep into his shoulder; a wave of heat rushing through his body, obliterating pain and leaving a deep and incalculable pleasure running through his every nerve. He sighed and squirmed under the oral ministrations of the succubus and was only drawn from his reverie when he felt a soft trickle of blood as Lori brought brought her jaw from his skin. A needy whimper was silenced in his throat by a command in that impossible voice.

“So what do you think?” The smoke and honey of her tones teasing him he opened his eyes slowly, scared and excited to see what changes she had wrought. He couldn’t keep the disappointment from his face as he saw his form, unaltered besides raw red runnels dug by searching claws.

“You..you didn’t….” John’s voice trailed off, quiet and unsure. He felt betrayed, disappointed, crushed; and disgusted by himself for feeling this way. The same disgust he felt from his hairy body and too-broad shoulders and too-flat chest.Why should he feel so hopeless just because his fetish, his fixation wasn’t going to be actualized? He supposed there were some lines even a demoness wouldn’t cross.

The soft thwap of a claw against his forehead stopped his self-flagellation. “No beating yourself up, that’s my job.” Hunger, concern, and consternation played across the succubus’s face in equal measures. “Do you want to know why I didn’t ‘change you into a girl’?” John nodded. “Because you already are one, and you don’t need succubus magic to make it a reality.”

“B-but-” John’s objections were silenced as a finger pressed itself firmly across his lips.

“Do _not_ interrupt me, pet.” The concern and patience from a moment ago was now unrelenting steel, a dangerous glint that made John swallow any concerns. Once Lori was satisfied her face melted back to easy accommodation and she continued. “As I was saying, your gender identity does not match your body, this can but not always does cause feelings of distress, dissociation, and general unease and these feelings can range from nearly imperceptible to all-consuming, are you with me so far?” John nodded, stunned by the absurdity of the situation. “Now this can and often does, but is not required to, lead to medical intervention in the form of hormone-replacement therapy and less frequently surgeries to bring the body’s shape and hormonal makeup-” John shivered as a hand traced his spine. “-more into line with what the brain expects thus lessening the effects of dysphoria and allowing the trans person in question to live a happy and fulfilling life, any questions?”

John stared up at the demoness crouching by his prone form, seeming more like a teacher urging along a slow pupil than a sex beast from hell. “Wh-why tell _me_ this?”

Lori scoffed. “I will make it simple so you can’t pretend not to see the truth: you’re a transgender woman. Judging from your emotional responses to this conversation so far I’d say you had some notion that _something_ was wrong but no concrete ideas?” John nodded cautiously at the implied question mark. “I hope our little foray into academia will be helpful to you going forward but now I have a question for you.”

John licked his lips, mouth dry from the mountainous realization that had just been dumped on him. “What is it?”

“Tell me your name.” A whispered hiss directly into his ear.

“It’s, um-” John was very unsure of himself for such an easy question. “-uh, John?”

“I don’t see any Johns here pet, why not give me your real name-” A pointed tooth nicked his ear. “Something as gorgeous as you.”

“A-are you sure?” John asked cautiously. “I-I’m not, that is- I don’t think I could be- and definitely not gorgeous.”

Lori grinned at the deepening red of John’s cheeks. “Darling, I am a succubus, I know gorgeous. Do not insult me by implying otherwise.” Lori bit down harder on John’s ear “Now what-” a sharp bite to his neck “is-” collarbone “your name.” Lori teased his nipples with her teeth.

“O-oh!” John yelped, blushing furiously. “I...I-.” He swallowed thickly. “I’ve-” John’s voice quickly turned to indecipherable mumbles.

“Speak up pet, I can’t hear you.” The demoness chided patiently.

“I uh-” John took a deep breath, steeling himself. “I like, um.”

“Spit it out pet, we don’t have all eternity.”

“Evelynn.” John said softly, a hot blush rising across his face as he tried to avert his gaze.

A soft chuckle and a hot breath ghosted over the back of his neck. “Evelynn, a lovely name for a _lovely_ pet. You know-” The teeth nipped and the nape of his neck, bringing blood to the surface without puncturing skin. “I once got in a _lot_ of trouble with a girl named Eve. The name brings back good memories and _bad_ urges. Would you like me to demonstrate?”

John—Eve nodded hungrily as she stared up at the grey-skinned succubus. “Please.” Even her low hoarse voice couldn’t upset her now as the woman who was so tantalizingly close cooed at her words.

“Wonderful, Eve.” Lori ran her claws lightly down Eve’s thighs. “Then let’s set the ground rules: you will refer to me only as mistress, I will refer to you however I like, though I am fond of ‘pet’, you will follow my orders without hesitation or you will be punished. Is all of that clear?”

“Yes mistress.” Eve sighed as razor-sharp claws continued to trace labyrinthine paths along her skin.

“Good girl, I can tell you’re going to have fun.” Lori drove her nails into the flesh of Eve’s ass and grinned down at her new pet. “If you want to stop say ‘durango’ and if you need a short break say ‘avocado’, is that clear?”

“Yes mistress.” Eve’s eyes were screwed shut as she reveled in the gloriously painful situation.

“Repeat it back to me pet, so I am sure you understand.” Lori brought her claws to her mouth and delicately cleaned them with her tongue before leaning close and ghosting Eve’s jaw with gentle kisses.

“If I wish to stop I say ‘durango’ and if I need a break I say ‘avocado’.” Fangs threatening the flesh of her throat warned her of her near misstep. “-mistress.”

“Good girl, there’s no shame in using those words if you need to, even if you will heal very quickly under my care.” Her tongue traced where she had bitten into Eve’s shoulder, the deep wounds reduced to mere bruises. “But with all the formalities out of the way, we can finally begin.”

——

Eve huffed as she was tossed roughly onto the bed. “I thought you might enjoy a nice soft bed rather than the cold dusty attic.” Lori growled as she stalked towards the bed, closing the door behind her. “And I plan on being hard enough on you myself. Now let’s get you warmed up.”

Eve could barely blink before Lori was on her, claws tracing careful lines on her back, leaving tender flesh behind. Gasps turning to keening as a pair of soft lips wrapped around a nipple, sucking turning to biting and biting beginning to roam the flatness of her chest. As the mouth moved to her other nipple clawed hands circled to her front leaving shallow incisions dripping blood along her ribs.

“I swear pet.” Lori purred as her tongue slithered and traced lines of crimson along Eve’s stomach. “Every part of you is just _delicious_ , I almost think I could devour you.” Eve whimpered as Lori’s hand worked to her erect cock and began slowly stroking its shaft. “But first, you need to do something for me.”

“Anything mistress.” Eve exhaled, eyes half lidded as she suffered under the delicate ministrations of the demon. “Anything you ask of me.”

“Good girl.” Lori’s claws gripped Eve’s hair and pulled her to her knees, roughly shoving her face into Lori’s crotch. Eve breathed deeply, taking in the scent of sea salt and ancient books, of overripe fruit and the urge to hunt; the aroma bypassing her nose and wrapping around her brain, driving her to run naked in the woods, to dedicate herself to dark powers, to debase herself before her mistress; to cast aside the shackles of the new gods and their soft world and to live feral in the old ways in old places for the old gods.

The scent burned and called and shunned her and she wanted more, she murmured into Lori’s crotch, unwilling to separate herself from it. “If you’re done smelling the flowers _pet_ , get to work.” Eve nodded silently and ran her tongue along the shaft, tasting pomegranate and desert air; cloying and scorching and quenching all at once. She put her mouth over the head of the organ and tentatively began moving her head towards its base. The fullness in her mouth was satiating in a way that food and water and knowledge could not be, the thin liquid oozing onto the back of her tongue was maddening, she knew she could not stop until she had consumed all until she had been consumed by all until she was all until she was nothing.

“Easy pet.” A firm hand in Eve’s hair guided her away from the cock, spittle tracing a delicate bridge back to it. “No need to choke yourself out, take it easy.” Eve nodded and as soon as Lori let go of her she was back to her work, though with a careful self-awareness to keep herself from being pulled away again. The taste and smell were not what they had been the first time, but nothing could ever match those experiences.

After a few minutes of amateurish fellatio Eve felt Lori’s thighs tense and her cock twitch, a hand pushing the back of her head was all the warning she had before she felt Lori’s thick release in her mouth. If this was the taste of ambrosia she knew now why the gods guarded it so jealously. Eve knew she would be happy if she stayed here on her knees for the rest of her life. These thoughts were interrupted as she was grabbed by the hair and tossed backwards onto the bed.

“ _Very_ good pet, if you please me I may let you return to servicing your mistress.” Eve’s eyes were locked upon the succubus’s dick, mouth agape. “But I have other need which require attention, and you have other duties to perform.”

Eve drew a ragged breath as Lori crawled towards her on the bed, teeth and tongue and claws tracing her body as she ascended leaving bruises and lacerations in her wake. Lori ended her trek gazing into Evelynn’s eyes, full chest pressing against her own flat, and her girthy member subsuming the smaller human one.

“I understand pet.” Lori kissed her plaything deeply between each word, tongue probing and teeth grabbing a vicious hold of any protruding flesh. “That you think the end is salvation, but you need to learn to savor the path to hell.” The demoness wriggled on top of Eve, sensitive flesh chafing against scale and bone and her own leathery skin. “You know pet.” Her mouth ventured downward again, nipping and licking at Eve’s neck. “You have a lovely neck, but I think it would be even lovelier with a collar on it. Would you like that?”

Eve nodded as vigorously as she could without colliding with the horns near her face. “Yes mistress.”

Lori slid off her body languorously and lay on her side, looking mildly bemused. “Only a yes mistress? If you want a collar you’ll have to convince me you really deserve it.”

Eve bit her lip in consternation, trying to be sure of her words. “Please mistress, grace this wretched pet of yours with a collar. She would love nothing more than to be bound and marked.”

“Ooh, points for creativity.” Lori leaned forward again, faux disinterest melting away as she reached behind the headboard. “Now close your eyes.”

Eve did as she was told, patiently waiting with her eyes closed even after the rustling of demon on comforter had stopped. After what seemed like an eternity she wondered if her mistress had abandoned her or if she had ever existed in the first place, her doubts were quelled as she felt cool leather slide snugly around her neck.

“You can open your eyes now.” Eve complied, and found herself looking into a hand mirror she didn’t recognize. “Sorry for taking so long pet, finding a mirror in this place was a chore, now take a look and tell me if you like what you see.”

Eve gazed into the hand mirror and saw herself, or at least a generous interpretation of it. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks were bruised, her shoulders fared no better and still had dried blood sticking to them. She glanced to her neck and could not suppress a gasp at what she saw. A simple but sturdy collar in black and white with a tag that read only ‘Pet’, she felt the warmth in her stomach return as she stared at the collar and pondered its implications.

“Now it’s official, my delicate little kitten.” Lori snaked around Eve’s body while holding the mirror steadily. “That iss what you want, isn’t it pet?”

Evelynn nodded, taking pride in the wounds her mistress had gifted her. “Yes mistress, I am very happy to be your kitten!”

“Wonderful pet, then it’s time to make you purr.” Lori discarded the mirror and coiled herself around Eve’s body entirely. A dangerous smile flashed on her face as one hand went down to the human’s dick and the other wrapped around to the D-Ring on the back of the collar. “Remember your safe words kitten, and tap twice on my thigh if you can’t speak.”

Eve groaned softly as Lori delicately stroked her cock, wondering why she wouldn’t be able to speak. She received an answer in the form of her collar being pulled back harshly, pushing her larynx closed and preventing her from inhaling. 

Panic rose inside her chest as her body’s every instinct fought to restore her air flow. “Relax kitten, surrender yourself to it.” The whispered encouragement stemmed the word of Eve’s panic, the rush of endorphins enhancing her arousal. She felt her head growing light and when she thought she could take no more the pressure finally relented.

“Good girl, kitten, catch your breath.” As though trying to assist her in this Lori locked her mouth to Eve’s while maintaining the steady pace on Eve’s dick. “The next one will be longer, ready?”

Eve nodded, though she had no immediate warning preparedness still circumvented the worst of the panic so she could focus on the endorphins and the lightheadedness and the wonderful burning growing in her chest. She squirmed into Lori, trying to find release even as her vision went white.

Lori released the D-Ring again and as the air returned to her lungs she felt her orgasm being pushed away. A needy whine escaped her lips amid the pants and gulps for air.

“You were such a good girl, pet.” Lori eased her ministrations on Eve’s dick, the hand at her collar moving up to lightly scratch the human’s scalp while the other began to slowly knead her ass. Sharp teeth and soft lips traveled across Eve, making her coo and whimper until they arrived on her abused shoulder.

“Mistress, please, my shoulder is still sore.” Eve whined, arching into Lori’s touch.

“Is that so pet?” Lori seemed to wait only for Eve’s nod of acknowledgement before sinking her teeth harshly into the dark purple bruise. Once Eve’s scream of pain had subsided she licked her way back to Eve’s ear, cooing softly. “I believe you did ask to be marked, pet. It’s hardly a brand but it’s so much more _personal_.”

Eve gulped down shallow breaths, barely remembering how to work her lungs. “Th-thank you mistress.”

“Anything for you pet.” The sweetness of the words was offset by the claw driven into Eve’s thigh. “My little kitten deserves only the best.” Another claw, another rivulet of blood. “And what sort of mistress would I be.” Another claw, pain and pleasure both reaching their limits. “If I didn’t keep my kitten happy.” Another claw, more pain, more pleasure, Eve was past her limit.

“A-avocaaaado-” Eve cried, struggling to get the words out through the squeal of pain as she slipped out of consciousness. She would have been surprised with the swiftness with which the claws were retracted and the blood was licked off but got to experience surprise when she awoke, finding herself being softly spooned with a water bottle open on the nightstand in front of her.

“I am glad you had the sense to use your word Evelynn dear.” Lori murmured in her ear, seeming to have noticed she had woken up. “Some people are too bullheaded to admit they have limits, I’m glad you know yours.”

“Almost too late.” Eve softly grinned as she murmured to the demoness cuddling against her back. “-uh, mistress.”

“Shush, don’t worry about that for now, we’re taking a break, drink some water.” Lori brought the water bottle to Eve’s lips and didn’t take it away until she was satisfied with how much had been drank. “Sometimes that kind of thing comes on quickly, you did very admirably and we could stop now if you like.”

Eve swallowed the water she had been swishing around in her mouth after considering for a moment. “I think I’d like a little bit more after a short rest if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course.” A soft kiss to the nape of her neck made Eve sigh. “Take all the time you need.”

“Can I ask you something?” Evelynn mumbled softly after a few minutes of cuddling.

“Of course Eve, what is it?” Lori tightened her grip as she answered, enjoying the closeness of their reprieve.

“How did you know I was, uh-” Eve trailed off, hoping Lori would understand.

“A girl?” Eve nodded and she answered nonchalantly. “First off I’ve been doing this job for a _long_ time and I’ve gotten really good at reading people, second cis people very rarely ask to be changed into another gender, and third-” Lori yawned and nuzzled into Eve’s neck again.

“Third?” Eve asked sleepily.

“Third.” Lori’s smirk was evident in the tone of her voice. “I don’t get summoned for men, not my department.”

Eve processed the words slowly, brain fogged by exhaustion, until she realized exactly what had been said and shot up to see Lori with a cheshire grin. “You..you cheated!”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Lori’s smug reply was answered with a pillow to the face. “Oh two can play at this game mortal, no one has ever defeated a daughter of X'ea'tzan'isel in a pillow fight!” Lori growled and grabbed the remaining pillow deflecting Eve’s impressive barrage before landing a riposte and knocking Eve backwards. She crawled over the prone body of her defeated opponent and gloated “It appears I have won, mortal.”

Eve grinned lasciviously, pulling Lori’s shoulders so as to cause their faces to meet. “Then claim the spoils of your victory.”

——

Teeth scraped against the leather of her collar as Lori climbed atop her. “Is this what you want pet? To be mounted and truly _claimed_ like the animal you are?”

“Yes mistress, please.” Eve was panting “Take me and make me yours.”

“Is _that_ what you think?” Lori growled and bit into the still tender flesh of Eve’s shoulder, causing her knees to nearly buckle. “I do not need to penetrate you to claim you as mine, I could leave you a mewling and needy mess sobbing on the floor and you would still be mine, you were mine from the first moment I laid eyes on you and you shall be mine forever, is that clear _pet_?”

“Yes mistress.” Eve panted as blood trickled down her arm. “I am yours for eternity.”

“Good girl.” Lori smirked as she licked the blood seeping from the fresh wound. “And good girls get rewarded, are you ready for me kitten?”

“Please mistress.” Eve whined needily as she rubbed her ass against the throbbing demonic member. “I need you to fill me.”

“Alright kitten.” Lori’s voice was low and even, comforting in Eve’s ear. “Just like before, if you relax it will be much easier, okay?” Eve’s determined nod was all Lori needed to get started.

Eve writhed as Lori slowly worked her slick girth into Eve’s asshole, pausing frequently to assure Eve’s comfort. Once she had most of her length worked in she stopped again and caressed Eve’s hair. “I’m going to start moving now, alright kitten?” Eve nodded as best she could with her head buried in a pillow and braced herself.

Eve bit into the soft material of the pillowcase as Lori started thrusting, slowly and carefully, but her grunts of discomfort gradually shifted to grunts of enjoyment as the succubus picked up her pace. Eve felt an indescribably wonderful fullness each time Lori thrusted, teasing her full length each time she stopped short, retreating before hilting herself completely.

As Eve felt Lori’s cock hit her prostate she shuddered and bucked her hips backwards into her partner. “Please… put it all the way in, I need it.”

“If you say so, kitten.” Eve could almost feel the dangerous gleam in Lori’s eye on the back of her head as she wrapped a hand carefully around her less battered shoulder. “Just hold on, I’ve been told this is a wild ride.”

Eve braced herself, hoping she was prepared for what came next and fervently wishing to have her hopes dashed. She had her wishes rather than her hopes granted as Lori pulled back and drove into her to the hilt. Her cry of mixed pleasure and pain outmatched the pillow easily and she felt tears dripping down her face.

“Are you still alright kitten?” Lori gently rubbed a thumb on her shoulder.

“Yes.” Eve managed to squeak out, still soaking the pillow with tears. “Please, keep going.”

Lori nodded and resumed her thrusting. Eve whimpered as long measured strokes filled her in a way she never thought possible, a pain so deep and pure it wrapped back to pleasure as each deep thrust pushed hard against her prostate. Each time Lori pulled back Eve had to fight the urge to push her hips back and chase the wonderful length that had been filling her and was rewarded with it returning in full force.

After several minutes of immeasurable bliss Eve felt a soft rubbing on her ribs. “I’m gonna come.” Lori’s voice was husky and needy in a way Eve wasn’t prepared for. “Where do you want it?”

“Inside.” Eve gasped out, the language centers of her brain barely functional. Come inside me please.”

Eve winced as she felt a clawed hand slap her ass roughly. “Please _what_?”

“Please mistress, come inside.” Eve was panting, she wasn’t sure she could survive much more of this but if she died it would have been worth it. “I need it, please.”

Lori didn’t respond and instead thrusted even more fervently, Eve winced each time the demonic length entered her and moaned every time it brushed her swollen prostate. She was on the verge of begging for more when Lori drove into her one final time and she felt her dick begin pulsing, releasing a flood of demonic seed deep into her asshole. Eve cried as she felt herself be filled, the pressure finally pushing her over the edge to her own orgasm, her come leaking onto the sheets even as her asshole continued to be filled with Lori’s seemingly endless load.

“All done kitten.” Lori placed a gentle kiss between Eve’s shoulder blades and turned her gingerly onto her back. “You did very well taking my entire load, good girl.”

Eve grinned dreamily, still largely out of it, and rubbed her distended stomach. “I look pregnant.”

“It’ll go away before too long.” Lori gently rubbed Eve’s forearm as she shifted to cuddle behind her.

“I almost wish it wouldn’t.” Eve chuckled lightly. “Can we take another nap Lori?”

“Sure, we’ve got plenty of time.” Lori gently stroked Eve’s stomach. “Just relax, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

——

“I had an amazing time Lori, thank you so much.” Eve stood in the attic in her pajamas, hand on her largely deflated stomach. “You don’t know how much tonight meant to me.”

“You were pretty special yourself kitten.” Lori smiled softly as she brushed aside a loose strand of hair to kiss the corner of Eve’s mouth. “Not every summoner is as cute and pliable as you.” Eve blushed and buried her face in her hands. “And if you ever feel like it, you know my number.”

“Sure!” Eve replied, already anticipating their next meeting. “But, uh, what was mistake?”

Lori blinked for a few moments before nodding at the half forgotten remark. “You messed up the latin and asked for the old ones to make you a cat, more or less.” Lori ran her eyes along Eve’s recently clothed body with a lopsided grin. “Though in retrospect I don’t think it was a mistake.”

Lori grabbed a clean rag from a nearby pile and walked to the summoning circle before looking at Eve expectantly.

“Oh, uh, go ahead.” Eve nodded at the dried circle on the floor. “Change whatever you like.”

Lori carefully wiped a few small details from the circle then cut her own hand open and redrew them with her own blood. “That will make sure you get me, kitten. Though the next time I see you I expect to hear good news!”

“Yes, mistress, I look forward to it.” She said in response, even as the succubus collapsed into the infinitely expanding contracting plane of nothing everything everywhere everywhen she came from. She grinned again, fingering the collar on her neck, as she thought of the notes by her computer in her room, never having expected a demon from the lower planes to have helped her schedule a therapy session. 

There were worse outcomes, she supposed.


End file.
